The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to hand tools adapted to manipulate and open split rings.
Split rings are a common contrivance used to flexibly retain objects having an eye or opening through which one of the convolutions of the split ring may be threaded through. Said split ring serves as a link between said eye and an attaching device. A common example is a key ring which normally does not represent a problem to an operator because the combination of its size and elasticity permits most individuals to be able to mount keys without difficulty. There are situations, however, involving typically smaller split rings where a tool facilitates safer, less awkward and speedier manipulation of said split rings. Some of these manipulations present special issues involving combinations of safety, small size, and rings constructed of material exhibiting high values of Young's modulus.
Terminal fishing tackle is a case in point. Various governmental and environmental organizations focusing on conserving the environment encourage and sometimes specify that the actual hooks—whatever their design—be composed of materials that will disintegrate over time after exposure to water and other oxidizing agents. The purpose of this requirement is to ensure that hooks abandoned in fish and the occasional unfortunate bird will decay and eventually free the animal of the abandoned hook. Consequently, fishing lures normally possess a life that is a large multiple of that of typical hooks attached to same. Further, lures are far more expensive than the replaceable hook they employ. Fisherman treasure those lures which they feel provide them with the most success: they are extremely reluctant to abandon said lures simply because the hooks are short lived. The fisherman's affinity for his lures as well as their initial expense motivates many anglers to maintain their fishing lures over the life of numerous hooks. Maintenance of said lures and their associated hooks—particularly treble hooks—is awkward, hazardous and time consuming.
As can be seen, there is a need for a hand tool adapted to manipulate and open split rings that is easier and safer than the prior art.